Leave Out All the Rest
by Jinxometer
Summary: Prussia reflects on his life as Russia slowly kills him. How will he be remembered? Prussia is remembered as his letter is read to all the countries, and secrets are revealed. Based off of song by Linkin Park. Little OOC  but remember, he's dying and his friends are mourning.  slight GerIta, PruHun
1. Chapter 1

So, this is death.

You live destined to die, yet you feel surprised when you feel your life slowly diming.

I twitched when I moved slightly against the icy cold brick wall, the bruises refusing to cooperate. My head hurt, my stomach ached, and it mirrored all over my body. My body, once filled with awesome battle scars, started to look infect, disgusting, and painfully reminding.

Sitting in my cell, I have nothing to do but reflect on my life until death takes me away. Russia soon will be personally escorting me to hell.

No matter how many things he's done to me, I can't let myself make a sound as he slashes, prods, and skewers at me.

Day after day, he comes down at "playtime" (sick bastard) and tortures me until he leaves me almost dead. Everyday.

For the past two days, I can't feel myself in my own skin anymore. It's almost like I'm half way gone and I know it. I almost can't feel him stabbing me anymore. Pain isn't considered pain anymore; I'm just that used to it.

Even though I'm hanging by a thread, I still lay here and think and reflect on my long life. It is when Russia is gone and my only friends is the water dripping from the drain pipe in the corner of my cell located in Russia's basement, is when I can let myself feel pain. Not the wounds, I'm used to those. I recall my experiences and wonder how all of a sudden, I could be gone; and how eventually, everyone forgets about me. I no longer exist and no one will bother to remember the egotistical, self-centered jerk I was.

It is when I think of that is when I realize how I'll be remembered. Will I be remembered for a jerk? A fellow country? A friend? A brother? A decent human? No, probably not the last one.

I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, who hasn't? When people think of the Awesome Prussia they only think of the 'awesome' part that I indeed call myself. I wonder what they will think when I'm lying in this cool cell, crying because I can't die with the comfort of my brother and my friends (that I could consider enemies) that I've known since I was still a child under my father's care. Will they think I deserve it?

What some of those people didn't know is that I had a soul the whole time. I felt pains and weakness and all those other things that are human. They shun me because of the mask that I made of awesome dust. The only place where I was the pure me is when I was alone or when I wrote in my journals. This is the only place I could be human. Anywhere else, I would be seen as weak and that's something that my pride refuses to take.

These silent walls don't help either. It just causes me strife with the open space and the silence of it all. It causes me to think harder on what my last thought will be or how can I repay for the damage I've done in my life? But mainly, I think about my past and the people in it.

I first think of West, my little bruder. I remember when I saved him out of the rubble and knew that he was my family, the only family member I had then. I raised him like a son, and he was the cutest cubby little thing when he was young! He used to be so happy and asking me to play all the time…what happened? Oh, yeah, he, you know, grew up. He turned out to be one hell of a man, I can tell you that. He has enough guts to stand up to ME and that's saying something! The bond we forged is inseparable. This brings me to my first regret: lying to him. Lying to him all along about who he really was.

I didn't only lie to him. No, I lied to everyone about who he was. Including the one that I knew, had loved him the most and waiting for his return. Still, I kept it secret; West used to be the Holy Roman Empire and I, being humanely awesome, picked him off the battlefield that led him close to death.

I also played a huge role in the lives of Specs and that devil woman. Being in multiple wars against and alongside both of them gave each of us an unbreakable bond that can't be broken. I can only describe that relationship as being a frienemies. Not to mention I caused disruption in their love life from time to time. Kesesese~

Thinking back on those memories now, I laugh remembering my friends. I can only wonder if they would miss me, considering how many times I've annoyed them.

I think of my drinking buddies Antonio and Francis in which I could laugh until I cry with. Those were my friends that I can block out pain with, like an instant cure for just a little while; an escape from the world. With them, it was us against the world; the three musketeers! I hope they will never change. I hope no one changes.

The icy, Russian floor makes goose bumps form all down my spine spread all over my body.

I nearly pissed myself when I heard the basement door open. I knew it, this will be my death. I'm staring death directly in the face and me, Prussia, conqueror of vital regions was scared. I never remember being so afraid in my life. Here I go.

Russia appeared behind the bars; violet eyes gleaming, smile was sickly friendly.

"Prussia…my little Prussia…" Russia began. "I'm sad that you're checking out soon. I thought that your ego would last you a little longer than this."

"N-n-nein, I could last forever…" I mustered the last of my vocal strength; this would be the last lie would ever tell.

"I think we both know that that's a lie little one," Russia smiled as he moved towards the lock of the cage, like I would need a lock anymore, I could hardly move any longer.

The bastard stepped into my cage, his pipe gleaming with the little light the room possessed. Here I go, welcome death.

Russia raised his pipe to strike; I shook violently. Until, I thought of something.

"Wait!" I hoarsely screamed.

Russia, oddly, stopped and looked at me. "You still have hope? I thought I stomped that out of you."

"I- can I have…a… final-l req-quest?" I stuttered from the… cold; yes, the cold.

"A request?" Russia laughed a humorless laugh. "Yes, I suppose. I will humor you out of the goodness of my heart. Tell me what it would be, da?"

My jumbled mind thought of what I could do to send a message to the people I'm leaving behind; the people that I'm giving up on at this moment.

"C-can I have an hour… to send a message to my bruder?"

Russia thought for a moment, slinging his pipe behind his back. "I guess it would be okay as long as you don't mention that I had anything to do with your death. Under the circumstances, I will deliver it to him myself."

I nodded weakly, not knowing how much life was left in me.

Russia went upstairs and brought back down a pen and paper.

The pen had only a sufficient amount of ink in it and the paper on the back had old paper work written in Russian on the back. He smiled at me and he left.

Dear fellow countries, mein bruder, Roderich, Elizabeta, Antonio, Francis, Feliciano,

When you receive this, I'm already gone. From what, I know not. I just want you all to know my thoughts before I go.

To Ludwig, mein bruder, you're the closest I've ever had to a real family. A _real _family. I raised you as my own blood and I valued you more than I do any other on earth. I couldn't be more proud of how you've grown up into a strong, powerful individual that Vati would value in any of his sons. But, West, you have to loosen up some. Find someone nice to settle down with! I know for a fact that Feliciano has taken a particular liking to you. GO FOR IT! BE HAPPY! My dying wish for you is to be happy because everything else you have going for you. Poor me a beer on my birthday too. Ich liebe Dich.

To Specs, Rods, Priss, Roderich, whatever, I know this may not sound like me, but I've always respected you in a way I would never admit until I face death. I've seen you at your worst moments; you feel like you know a person when you see them at their worst. I also know how you hold it all in and lock it up because you don't want to burden anyone because it's not the "gentleman" type thing to do. You know what? People do care. I may have never said much about this, but I did and still do care. I need my punching bag in good mental health! Now, since, I'm-well, you know; don't hold it in. I know you two are divorced, but Elizabeta still really cares about you. So instead of going to that damned piano, talk to her. You're a human after all.

To Lizzy, Eliza, Elizabeta, Devil Woman, you annoyed the hell out of me and I love you for that. I definitely met my match with arrogance with you. Ever since we were kids, well, I've always had a crush on you. Shocking, right? But who said Awesome couldn't fall in love, huh? I admit, I hated Rod for having you, but a tiny part of me was happy and almost grateful that you were with him. I had many doubts in myself when it came to that and I'm not sure if I could have ever made it last. Anyways, I kinda always thought you hated me, I still regret that I never worked anything out with you and Rod. Anyways, keep smiling and Rods, take that frying pan away and bury it faaaaaaaaaaaar away!

To Antonio, Toni, mi amigo, and Francis, try not to be too sad it's only the two musketeers now! I will miss you guys because you were my brothers from other mothers! My finest moments will always be remembered by you two. All you both need to know is that I'm sorry if I was ever a douche bag while I was drunk… it happens. Spain, make sure to let that angry Italian know that you love him! France, try not to cheat on whoever you settle for…I know, it's hard!

Finally to Feliciano, I haven't told either of you the whole truth. Italy, I know you remember HRE going off to war. And, I know your still waiting for him. What I haven't told you is that he's alive and well and probably right next to you. After France's angry little midget, I think his name started with a N, destroyed what was left of HRE, I went on to battlefield. There, I found a little kid, still alive and breathing, hardly. I took him back to my house and nursed him back to health. He was healthy, but he had no recollection of who he was. I raised him like he was my own son. He became the person who you know as Germany.

Ludwig, I bet you have no idea what's going on, but I'm sorry I never honestly told you about your past. I did know you before I picked up off that battlefield. You were a little empire known as the Holy Roman Empire. You were very shy and usually kept to yourself. Yet, very determined when it came to a fight, some things never change huh? The most important part was that you lived with Roderich and he had a little Italian maid that you had a childhood crush on. That's all I know. The one thing I know for sure though, is that the maid was a little Italy. You have probably had some recollection or feelings I assume. I hope it makes sense now. I'm sorry.

My final message before I leave for good, for all of you fellow countries, is that I'm sorry for anyone that I've hurt mentally. Physical wounds, well intended. It's what we all face in war as countries. We must show no mercy; I know this well. But mental scar, I've learn that they stick and they won't go away, ever. Even in death I'm still plagued. Some advice to all of you, do what you can in life to be happy, don't wait until it's too late. So please, when my time comes…please forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed because I can't find any myself. Don't resent me, I ask you all please. When you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory for the good i've done, I swear, some exist. Please, leave out all the rest.

Leave out all the r-

I stopped writing cold when I felt a presence behind me. A swift blow to the head ended it all.

Blood of a nation soaks the earth, never to return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lots of people wanted a part 2 (I would too!) So here we are! Sorry I didn't get my butt in gear to finish it earlier! Thank TaiyakiKuro for reminding me! ^^ I also thank my friend Ashley for editing for me! ^^**

* * *

><p>Germany POV<p>

For a while now, the Allies have let me return to my newly rebuilt home in Berlin. When I entered, I dropped to my knees and slept right in front of the door. I was too exhausted to make it to my room upstairs, nor did I feel deserving of a bed any longer. After staying in a prison cell for a couple of years, I felt I wasn't allowed a life anymore. I was hesitant upon walking out of the prison, but America encouraged me to go home and start a new life.

I stayed at home for a long time after, only going out for supplies, and for nothing else.

I entertained myself by reading, but even that lost its merit after a while.

The walls seemed cold and distant than what it used to be. Before I lost the war, the house used to be filled with cooking noises made by Italy in the kitchen and the occasional piano tune played by Austria in the sitting room. And- and my bruder just being… him.

I remember how I longed to be alone at those times. I got irritated so incredibly easily, but now that those distractions are gone, I wish I had it back. I wanted the arguing and drunken laugher back. I wanted back Italy's high pitched voice saying "ve~" all the time. Now it all just seemed like stale memories: unattainable now.

A couple weeks upon arriving home, Italy came to see me again after so long. I always imagined seeing him again, but I would have thought he would be disgusted with me. I am a country in ruins, currently. Instead, he sprinted though the door and hugged me for about an hour, refusing to let go. He sobbed into my shirt and told me how happy he was to see me again.

I returned the thought. He couldn't believe how I admitted to missing him.

Days, months, years went by slowly. In the mean time, it got a little brighter every day, but it never matched that joy that was there before. People occasionally visited, but Italy always found a way to return to Germany's home.

I thought about my bruder often; I wanted to see if he was alright under Russia's care. I even went as far as asking America, Britain, and France if they can ask Russia to arrange it, but they never got a message back. One day, I even went over into East Germany, but didn't get far. Before long, Russian agents must have been watching for my arrival. They kicked me out before I could cause any real trouble. I was very frustrated by this. Why was it a big deal for them just to let me see him?

A month after the incident, the wall went up. I didn't expect it, but I think it had to do with keeping me away from my bruder.

That's when I lost it. Russia must want to hide the treatment he was giving Prussia. He wants to keep the evidence locked away so no one could find it.

During the construction of the concrete wall, I made my last attempt to get onto my brother's land. I ended up getting shot, five times, in the chest. Being a country, I didn't die. I was lucky that Italy somehow told America, who was thankfully in town at the time to check up on me. He took me away before my citizens could even blink an eye. I eventually healed, but it made me very weak for a long time.

After that, I kept my eye out for any sign of weakness in the wall, but my opportunity never came.

Another decade went by, and no sign of my brother or even the fact that he existed in the first place; until the mail came one day.

It was a yellowing envelope with postmarks from Moscow. The address was scrolled out in hesitant German.

After staring at it for a moment, I realized who it might be from. Running into my office swiftly, I grabbed an envelope opener and ripped the top off. Two pieces of paper fell out.

The first one was written in broken English, but I understood it well enough. The letter fell to the cold floor in horror. I was holding Gilbert's death certificate and it was dated years earlier. For a long time, I stared it: rereading it to make sure that it was real. My throat constricted as I choked back tears. He-he can't be!

Dropping the letter, I fell back into my office chair; I held my face in my hands as I shook violently. The only person who was always there, the man who raised me, was dead. Dead for years.

I hear a shout of "Germany!" behind me. Italy crouches in front of me, trying to tear my hands away from my face with no anvil. He was screaming and crying for me to tell him what's wrong and that I'm scaring him.

Finally regaining some composure, I managed to utter, "He's d-dead. My bruder."

Italy's eyes widened as tears started to pool in his eyes too. "P-Prussia?" he whispered.

"Ja."

Italy hugged me, I didn't resist as we cried together.

The certificate said basically he died in Russia's home from a terminal illness a couple years back. He was cremated and no autopsy was performed.

My blood boiled inside of me. There is no way that Gilbert would die from a terminal illness. He would only die if he was beaten to death. But with no autopsy and his body cremated, I couldn't prove anything: it just deepened my suspicions. Russia will pay, but not now: after I've said my goodbyes.

I contacted Hungary, Austria, France, and Spain to gather in black, because there has been a death.

Somehow, the whole world had showed up for the funeral, everyone minus Russia and his family. Even he knew to stay way.

As for the second letter, I glanced at and couldn't take what I saw. It was Gilbert's messy scrawl on the back of a piece of Russia's paperwork. Upon realizing what it was, I put it down. This was Gilbert's last testament as well as addressed to multiple people. I decided it best to leave it for everyone to hear.

I glanced around the room; looking at the faces of people I knew well, all draped in black and gathered in a small church on the outskirts of Berlin.

The people who knew my brother well sat towards the front and almost none of them were taking it well at all. Italy was sobbing into Hungary's lap while Hungary petted his head, she herself couldn't even stop herself from shaking and letting tears escape. Austria held her hand comfortingly and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. He kept a hankie in the other hand and constantly brought it up to his face to conceal the tears of a lost friend. Spain sat back against the pew with a faraway look in his eyes with an evenly solemn, quiet Romano next to him. France sat on the other side of Spain and he had his head buried in his hands, his head almost between his legs. Everyone else was scattered about the pews.

I had to compose myself long enough to make it up to the platform to speak to these people of my brother. I ran my hands through my hair, making sure if was slicked back, before speaking.

Clearing my throat, I began, "We're all here, as you all know, to remember my brother, a fellow country and friend of many of you, and a past enemy for some of you," I also added glancing at a couple of other countries around the room. "He-he passed from a terminal illness," I forced out, even though I didn't believe it, "a couple years ago, and I wasn't aware until a week ago." I took notice to how soft my voice was. I was a completely different person.

"With his- _passing_ announcement came a l-letter," I stuttered as I pulled it out of my pocket; I'm not sure if I can get through reading the letter. "I s-saved it so we can all hear it for the first time."

I took a deep breath as I unfolded the letter and started to read:

"_Dear fellow countries, mein bruder, Roderich, Elizabeta, Antonio, Francis, Feliciano,_

_ "When you receive this, I'm already gone."_ I choked on the word _gone,_ I forced myself to go on. "_From what, I know not. I just want you all to know my thoughts before I go. _

_ "To Ludwig, mein bruder,"_ A sob escaped my throat and I knew I couldn't go on which the portion of the letter addressed to me. "I-I'm sorry, but I-I can't."

America stood up from a middle of a pew, next to England, and made his way up to Germany, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Germany, please man, sit down, and don't do this to yourself."

"Can someone be kind enough to read the rest of the letter? I'm not sure if I should-" America started before England came towards the platform.

"I'll read it."

America nodded and sat back down.

_"To Ludwig, mein bruder, you're the closest I've ever had to a real family. A real family." _I feel the same, and right now I felt the full responsibility of loving a family member. If I never loved Gilbert, it wouldn't hurt so much right now. Yet, I have no regrets in loving my brother. However, I'm still raw with this wound.

"_I raised you as my own blood and I valued you more than I do any other on earth. I couldn't be more proud of how you've grown up into a strong, powerful individual that Vati would value in any of his sons."_ I remember of Gilbert speaking of our father. I feel so guilty that I remember nothing of him. From what I've heard, he was serious, made for war, and emotionless at times, sounds familiar, huh? Yet, he was respectable and proud. Not to mention that I am the spitting imagine of him. I smiled bitterly. "So he chooses these words as the final things to say to me? How proud he is?" I let tears escape at the thought. I haven't felt so weak, not years.

" _But, West, you have to loosen up some."_ England smirked at the next couple of lines. I was wondering what words were to come. Prussia always had a blunt sense of humor._ "Find someone nice to settle down with! I know for a fact that Feliciano has taken a particular liking to you. GO FOR IT! BE HAPPY!"_

I felt my face glow red; I hope nobody noticed! Plus, there is nothing between me and Italy! Nothing! Hearing Hungary squee and laugh half heartedly, I hid my face as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and cheek rest against my shoulder. I didn't have to look to see who it was.

"_My dying wish for you is to be happy because everything else you have going for you. Pour me a beer on my birthday too. Ich liebe Dich." _I will my brother. I promise.

Austria POV

"_To Specs, Rods, Priss, Roderich, whatever,"_ I felt my heart stop when I was address in the _final testament _of my enemy that I considered a dear friend. Yes, he was downright annoying, but after he was gone, things seemed less… interesting. I wouldn't admit to anybody until a week ago of the news of his death that I ever missed him. The reason was I knew he would rub it in my face later. But that is what made Gilbert, _Gilbert. _

A shot of fear was injected into my veins as grief and guilt spilled over me. What will he say to me for his final words? Does he hate me? Will my coldness towards him follow me for the rest of my life? What did Gilbert see me as? Friend ? Enemy? _Hated? _

I pray that Gilbert never hated me, because I could never find it in my heart to hate him.

" _I know this may not sound like me, but I've always respected you in a way I would never admit until I face death."_ That sounded similar to me never admitting to missing him until he was gone.

" _I've seen you at your worst moments; you feel like you know a person when you see them at their worst. I also know how you hold it all in and lock it up because you don't want to burden anyone because it's not the "aristocrat" type thing to do." _I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. Elizabeta squeezed my hand to confirm our old friend's words._ "You know what? People do care. I may have never said much about this, but I did and still do care." _My throat closed up with realization: he never hated me and he really _did _care for all these years. We both kept our feelings a secret because of our pride.

"_I need my punching bag in good mental health!" _Of course Gilbert had to ruin a beautiful moment.

"_Now, since, I'm-well, you know; don't hold it in. I know you two are divorced, but Elizabeta still really cares about you. So instead of going to that damned piano, talk to her. You're a human after all." _My heart leaped into my throat and I didn't know what to say. Elizabeta leaned into me and squeezed my hand again. But the last words caught me:_ You're a human after all. _That said it all and I could keep myself from crying any longer. I buried my head into my hands and sobbed silently, finally mourning my friend and not caring who saw. "I miss Gilbert." I thought weakly. "I'm sorry. And I can't tell you because you're never coming back," that thought caused my heart to throb with guilt and sorrow. Elizabeta hugged my around my shoulders.

"_To Lizzy, Eliza, Elizabeta, Devil Woman,"_ Hungary stiffened as she let go of me.

"_You annoyed the hell out of me and I love you for that. I definitely met my match with arrogance with you. Ever since we were kids, well, I've always had a crush on you. Shocking, right?" _ I thought I would be upset hearing that, but, oddly, I knew it all along. _"But who said Awesome couldn't fall in love, huh? I admit, I hated Rod for having you, but a tiny part of me was happy and almost grateful that you were with him. I had many doubts in myself when it came to that and I'm not sure if I could have ever made it last."_ It was my turn to feel guilty again. What made Gilbert feel so unworthy and doubtful? How could _I_ possibly make _him _feel like he didn't have a chance? I remember how many times he made _me _feel unworthy of a lot of things. His damn ego intimidated me! And worse, I admired and hated him for it at the same time! All the truth is coming out of the enigma of Gilbert, Prussia.

"_Anyways, I kinda always thought you hated me, I still regret that I never worked anything out with you and Rod." _I looked Eliza. She shook her head as she sobbed. I could tell she wished the same. All three of us wished we worked out our bitterness together, but now it's too late for Gilbert.

"_Anyways, keep smiling and Rods, take that frying pan away and bury it faaaaaaaaaaaar away!" _I laughed bitterly at the joke. He was just Gilbert being Gilbert.

France POV

"To Antonio, Toni, mi amigo, and Francis," England read aloud calmly. My heart missed a beat, I feel honored to be in Gilbert's last thoughts.

" _Try not to be too sad it's only the two musketeers now!" _Oh why did my old friend had to say it like that? My heart ached to think that Gilbert would never be around again; I wanted to be sick at that moment. _ "I will miss you guys because you were my brothers from other mothers! My finest moments will always be remembered by you two." _You'll be remembered always, _Prusse. " All you both need to know is that I'm sorry if I was ever a douche bag while I was drunk… it happens." _Forgiven and forgotten, mon amie!_ " Spain, make sure to let that angry Italian know that you love him!" _I glanced over to Antonio _, _who smirked slightly as he nuzzled his cheek against Romano's hair. Romano sighed against him contently before whispering, "Potato bastard.". "_France, try not to cheat on whoever you settle for…I know, it's hard!" _

"Honhonhon~" I laughed lightly. "That will never happen, mon amie." Love is for the world, and is always stirring. It's never meant to be content and still for one other person.

"_Finally to Feliciano, I haven't told either of you the whole truth."_ I sucked in a hard breath as I glanced over to Feli. I pray that he doesn't blame me, but knowing Italy, he will be forgiving for what I know is coming. I and Prussia knew who Germany was, but never told anyone else.

Arthur's eyebrows scrunched as he looked at the next couple of lines in confusion. Ludwig and Feli's ears perked up as Arthur started reading. "_Italy, I know you remember HRE going off to war. And, I know your still waiting for him. What I haven't told you is that he's alive and well and probably right next to you." _Feliciano's face lit up in surprise and confusion as he looked to Ludwig. Ludwig's face hardened as his features became concentrated on the words that Arthur reads.

Germany's POV

"_After France's angry little midget, I think his name started with a N, destroyed what was left of HRE, I went on to battlefield. There, I found a little kid, still alive and breathing, barely."_ I felt my whole body stiffen as Italy squeezed my hand.

" _I took him back to my house and nursed him back to health. He was healthy, but he had no recollection of who he was."_I remember nothing of my childhood! I thought it was because everyone eventually forgets their childhood! Not because I forgot who I am! What are you trying to tell me, Gilbert?

"_I raised him like he was my own son. He became the person who you know as Germany." _My jaw dropped. Italy gasped.

I buried my face in my hands. _"Ludwig, I bet you have no idea what's going on, but I'm sorry I never honestly told you about your past. I did know you before I picked up off that battlefield. You were a little empire known as the Holy Roman Empire. You were very shy and usually kept to yourself. Yet, very determined when it came to a fight, some things never change huh?" _I listened incredulously, as England paused. I looked up to find him looking at me, as if he were asking if he should read the rest aloud. "G-go on."

England cleared his throat before going on, "_The most important part was that you lived with Roderich and he had a little Italian maid that you had a childhood crush on." _My face went red as Italy squeezed my hand."M-maybe that's why I have feelings for Italy," I thought.

"_That's all I know. The one thing I know for sure though, is that the maid was a little Italy. You have probably had some recollection or feelings I assume. I hope it makes sense now. I'm sorry." _I-It does make sense.

"I always knew Holy Rome would come back to me," Italy whispered to me happily. I let a twitch of the corner of my lip escape for Italy.

Normal POV

_ "My final message before I leave for good, for all of you fellow countries, is that I'm sorry for anyone that I've hurt mentally. Physical wounds, well intended." _Austria and Hungary laughed bitterly on the inside.

" _It's what we all face in war as countries."_ All heads in the room seem to bow and nod in agreement.

" _We must show no mercy; I know this well. But mental scars, I've learn that they stick and they won't go away, ever."_ All the hearts in the room also knew this, having all experienced the cruelties and heartache in the world. They have seen it all, as well as live though it.

" _Even in death I'm still plagued. Some advice to all of you, do what you can in life to be happy, don't wait until it's too late."_ A quiet wave came across the room, as England paused. This was the final wishes of a country, one of them. For countries, things are more complicated because they have had so much more life, love, and bitterness all throughout their years. Letting bitterness go is the hardest thing to ask of anyone, as is letting your pride go.

" _So please, when my time comes…please forget the wrong that I've done." _All of the people who knew Prussia well have already forgiven him._ "Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed because I can't find any myself." _Faces dropped as tears started to form on cheeks in the chapel. How could Prussia think so low of himself when in life, he so full of… life. "_ Don't resent me, I ask you all please. When you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory for the good I've done, I swear, some exist."_ Everyone seemed to understand what he was saying, and started to think about their own rights and wrongs._ "Please, leave out all the rest."_

England paused. "_Leave out all the-"_

"T-that's where it ends."

The room was quiet but thoughts were flying as England stepped down from the podium and handed the letter to Germany, who took it as he thanked England for reading it. England gave a small smile of pity as everyone started to get up to leave.

All hearts and minds were full, saddened, and motivated. No one fought for a week after, and everyone seemed more… at peace.

From another world, Prussia laughed with a smile.


End file.
